1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a guide element for corrugated tubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Grooved tubes are frequently used as tube sleeves, as described, for example, in DE 19716232 A1. As detailed in DE 19716232 A1, cable bundles and cable loops are placed in corrugated tubes. The corrugated tubes are configured as closed, enveloping tubes, for example. The walls of the corrugated tubes are configured as waves or grooves, for example.
These corrugated tubes may be configured such that the corrugated tubes effectively guide and provide good protection for cables guided therein. The surface structure of the corrugated tubes enables, as a result of the frictional properties, for example, clamping elements to be provided for the tube (e.g., with the aid of the corrugated surface, a certain friction of the tubes is achieved, in order to avoid hindrance as a result of sagging tubes).
To power complex systems (e.g. large medical devices), guide structures are provided for the corrugated tubes used. The guide structures affect targeted guidance of the tubes. Guide structures of this type are specified in DE 102005053030 B4 and the documents cited therein, for example.